Un dimanche à Central Park
by DrWeaver
Summary: Prenez une famille, emmenez-là à Central Park et ça donne ça


_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me voilà avec un nouvel OS, écrit dans un des plus beaux parcs que j'ai pu visités : Central Park (et mon dieu, que je rêve d'y retourner), J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

_P.S. : il se peut que les personnages soient un peu OOC (surtout Beckett). J'essaye de coller au mieux aux personnages mais ce n'est pas toujours facile ^^_

_Enjoy ^^_

**Titre : Un dimanche à Central Park**

Un dimanche matin, huit heures. Deux personnes allongées l'une contre l'autre. Ou plutôt devrons-nous dire collées l'une à l'autre. Lui sur le dos, sa main gauche caressant l'épaule de sa compagne. Sa main droite, quant à elle, glisse sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme. Quant à cette dernière, positionnée sur son côté droit, sa tête se situe sur le torse de son homme, sa main gauche étant sur la main droite de celui-ci. Un sourire sur chaque visage, un bien-être total. Un dimanche comme les autres pour les deux protagonistes de cette histoire.

Un réveil tout en douceur, comme ils les aiment. Oups, pardon, que dis-je ? La douceur n'est plus leur quotidien depuis maintenant environ cinq ans, depuis qu'elle a mis au monde le fruit de leur amour inconditionnel. Une petite tête blonde du nom de Parker, un petit homme qui, donc du haut de ses cinq ans, serait prêt « à botter les fesses des méchants s'ils s'approchent trop de maman ». Cette phrase a fait rire parents et amis, ce qui a accentué la moue boudeuse du petit.

Du bruit s'entend dans le couloir et grandit. La petite tornade est enfin réveillée et le fait savoir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre rapidement.

- Papa! Maman !

Il court et saute vivement sur le lit. Puis, il se rapproche tout doucement de ses parents.

- Faisons comme si il n'était pas là.

- Oui, on continue de dormir. Trop tôt pour se lever.

- Papa, maman, je vous entends, vous savez.

- Qui a parlé ?

- Je crois que tu entends des vois, répond-elle.

- Mais euh, c'est pô juste, dit l'enfant, en boudant.

Les parents sourient.

- Allez, viens là, petit monstre.

D'un coup, le sourire réapparaît et le garçon saute au cou de son père et lui fait un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Il fait de même avec sa mère et se cale entre eux deux. Les deux adultes se relèvent et s'adossent à la tête de lit.

- Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose ?

L'enfant regarde son père et là, l'illumination.

- Bonjour petite sœur, dit-il, après avoir embrassé le ventre de sa mère.

- C'est mieux.

- Dis, papa, c'est quand qu'on y va ?

- Où ça ?

- Ben, au parc. T'avais dit qu'on irait aujourd'hui.

- Je crois que ton fils n'a pas oublié. Dommage si tu voulais tranquillement rester ici.

- Je te signale que c'est aussi ton fils. Et puis, de toute façon, une promesse reste une promesse, dit-il en tirant la langue.

Parker rit de bon cœur, en voyant son père, qui, en retour, le chatouille, ce qui le fair tire de plus belle. Quelques minutes plus tard, plus aucun bruit.

- Et si on allait préparer le petit-déjeuner ? Comme ca, maman peut rester ici et on ramène un plateau pour manger au lit, ça te dit ?

- Oh oui, papa. Elle est cool ton idée.

- Allez, vas-y, je te suis.

Le petit s'en va à une vitesse folle, prétextant vouloir face la course avec son père. Et après un baiser à sa femme, ce dernier se lève et s'en va en direction de la cuisine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir préparé tout ce qu'il fallait, Parker quitte la cuisine sur les chapeaux de roue, avant de revenir au triple galop.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ?

-Ben papa, la rose, dit-il, en haussant les épaules.

Son père sourit face à tant de sérieux.

-Evidemment.

Le garçonnet prend la rose et devance son père de quelques pas. Il sait que son père prend son temps pour avancer alors pour arriver en même temps que lui, il avance doucement.

En arrivant dans la chambre, il remarque que sa femme lit. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre : son dernier roman relatant les aventures de Nikki Heat. Comme d'habitude, il a battu le record de vente et comme à son habitude, elle le lisait. Elle devait en être à sa troisième lecture.

-Tu t'en lasses jamais, hein ?

Elle pose ledit livre sur ses jambes, souriante.

-Jamais.

Il fait le tour du lit et pose le plateau dessus.

-Le petit-déjeuner est servi.

-Tiens maman.

Bras tendu, il pose la fleur devant sa mère.

-Eh bien, je suis gâtée ce matin, dites donc. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Papa et moi, on voulait te faire un cadeau, avant que la petite sœur ne soit là.

-C'est gentil … Merci.

Elle sent que les larmes montent. Elle ne s'y habituera pas. Pourtant au bout de dix ans (en comptant les années de partenariat), elle devrait l'être. Mais non. Pas encore. A croire qu'il la surprendra toujours et qu'elle se fera toujours avoir.

- Pourquoi tu pleures, maman ? T'es triste ?

Elle esquisse un sourire, devant sont fils. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sent les perles salées glisser sur ses joues.

- Non, Parker, maman est juste heureuse d'avoir eu ce cadeau, fit l'écrivain en s'allongeant près d'elle.

- Ben, alors pourquoi elle pleure si elle est contente ? Demande-t-il, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi sa mère était dans cet état-là.

- C'est juste que, quelques fois, les personnes pleurent pour montrer qu'elles sont contentes. Elles sont émues. Tu comprends ?

- Vous êtes vraiment compliqués, les grands.

Les parents éclatent de rire. L'enfant s'allonge en face de ses parents, formant ainsi un triangle. Kate, quant à elle, embrasse son homme avant d'ébouriffer la tête de son fils, qui fait tout pour ne pas être décoiffé. Elle est heureuse d'en être arrivée là. Une vie mouvementée, semée d'embûches mais pour, au final, fonder une famille. Une famille qui va s'agrandir dans quelques semaines.

Le petit-déjeuner se passe tranquillement, Parker posant, comme d'habitude, des tas de question, toutes aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père qui, malgré ses années, aura gardé son âme d'enfant. D'ailleurs, certaines questions auront suscité chez les adultes des rires francs. Ce qui perturbe le garçon demandant ce qu'il a bien pu dire ou faire pour en arriver là.

Dix heures. C'est 'heure qu'ils choisissent pour se préparer et enfin aller au parc.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les garçons devant, elle derrière, ils avancent tranquillement, dans les allées du parc. Les deux hommes sont en pleine discussion sur celui qui ira le plus haut à la balançoire et aucun des deux ne semble vouloir lâcher prise. Quant à elle, elle s'arrête et prend en photo l'instant d'un père et son fils, côte à côte, main dans la main, se regardant. Elle se dit qu'avec cette photo, son homme aura deux moments magiques au parce avec ses enfants. Le premier avec Alexis, le second avec Parker, et pourquoi pas un jour avec le petit bout dans son ventre.

Elle s'imagine déjà avec une tribu d'enfants. Trois ou quatre, pourquoi pas. Cependant, elle sait aussi, que l'âge avançant, il leur sera difficile d'en arriver jusque là. Elle hausse les épaules, se disant que son homme l'aura déjà comblé deux fois et c'est déjà suffisant. Et puis, avec son travail, assez dangereux il faut le dire, elle ne souhaite pas laisse son homme élever toute une tribu sans elle. Maintenant que son fils est là, sans compter sa fille qui ne va pas tarder, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que sa priorité numéro une maintenant, c'est eux et eux seuls. Elle a enfin compris que le boulot pouvait passer au second plan. Qu'il y avait autre chose que le travail.

Un banc. C'est là leur petit bonheur du jour. Face à l'aire de jeu, histoire d'avoir un œil sur leur « grand garçon ». Il est déjà presque midi et le parc commence à être bondé. Heureux d'avoir trouvé une place si près des jeux, ils s'installent, la couverture au pied du banc, sortant leur repas , avant de poser les sacs sur l'assise en bois. Le garçon ne tient pas en place. Il veut aller jouer.

- Parker, ce n'est pas en t'asticotant comme ça que ca ira plus vite. Si tu veux y aller avant de manger, il suffit de demander ! Lui dit calmement son père.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ? … S'il vous plaît ?

Sa mère regarde son homme qui acquiesce, d'un geste de la tête.

- C'est d'accord mais dès que l'on t'appelle, tu viens manger.

- C'est promis, maman … Merci, finit-il en les embrassant avant de partir jouer au toboggan.

Les deux adultes boivent simultanément une gorgée d'eau, en regardant leur fils glisser le long de ce tube en métal. Un mimétisme étrange pour certains, étourdissant pour d'autres. Naturel pour eux. Telle est leur vie au quotidien.

Un signe de la main et le petit est de retour. Une demie heure passée, il est temps de manger.

- Hum, j'ai faim !

Leur enfant s'assoit, d'un pas décidé, en se frottant le ventre.

Une heure passe, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Castle racontant des anecdotes sur son enfance et ses passages dans les parcs avec sa mère ou avec les nounous. Surtout avec les baby-sitters. Comment il a réussi à les faire tourner en bourrique, le temps d'une après-midi. Il a agrémenté son discours d'un « tu me fais ça fiston, ma vengeance sera grande, très grande » très théâtral, ce qui fit rire sa petite famille. Il aimait faire le clown. C'était le moyen de faire oublier la dure réalité de la vie, de passer un bon moment et de profiter d'un répit presque inaccessible.

- Papa, je peux aussi manger de la salade ?

Son père le regarda, ses bras suspendu au dessus du saladier. Une feuille en est même tombé des spatules. A croire que même la salade est étonnée.

- Tu manges de la salade, maintenant ? Dit-il, béa devant une telle question.

- Ben oui, papa.

- Depuis quand ?

- Ben depuis que papy et moi ont fait le jardin, chez lui.

Une main sur sa cuisse lui fit reprendre goût à la réalité. Kate lui sourit et d'un hochement de tête, elle lui demanda de servir leur fils.

- Oh oui, bien sur.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, encore étonné par ce garçon qui grandit trop vite à son goût.

- Merci, papa !

Il regarda son fils manger, comme s'il venait de réaliser un exploit. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un acte simple mais tellement révélateur. Leur fils grandissait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le repas fini et ayant tout rangé, Parker fila jouer sur l'aire de jeu, sans oublier sa casquette, ne souhaitant pas « avoir une isolation sur la tête ». Son père le reprit mais le petit était déjà loin.

- Ce petit va me rendre chèvre.

- Pourtant, tu t'en sors bien. Et puis, tu t'en ai bien sortir avec Alexis, non ?

Il haussa les épaules, tout en l'aidant à se relever.

- Une fille, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est beaucoup plus calme, plus discret, plus malin, subtil. Les garçons, c'est plus abrupt, plus dans le claquant. C'est à celui qui sera le plus fort ou le plus beau.

- J'en connais un moi qui, à mes yeux, a gagné sur les deux tableaux, réplique-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser.

- Hum, va falloir que je lui parle sérieusement à celui-là alors. Que je lui ferme son caquet.

Elle rit.

- C'est toi grand bêta.

- Ah ?!

Après être faussement étonné, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le banc. Mais au lieu de faire comme lui, elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son amant.

- Tiens !

- C'est quoi ?

- Le dernier roman de Nikki Heat.

- Mais il n'est pas encore en version …

- Non, pas encore. Je voudrais que tu le lises avant que je ne l'envoie à Black Pawn. J'aimerai que tu me donnes ton avis sur la fin.

Elle relève la tête.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as tuée, comme tu as pu le faire avec Derrick Storm.

- Non, je n'aurai pas osé, dit-il, tentant de la rassurer. Je sais que tu dors armée, sourit-il, sous-entendant la possibilité de recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux le cas échéant.

- Bien ! Tu as de la chance, réplique-t-elle, avant de reposer sa tête sur les jambes de l'écrivain. Tu as compris la leçon et en plus tu l'as retenue. C'est bien, continue-t-elle.

- J'ai une bonne maîtresse, susurre-t-il à l'oreille de sa femme, d'une voix plutôt sensuelle.

- Rick, dois-je te rappeler que je dors armée ?

- Euh … non, déglutit-il.

Elle rit face à ce visage, qu'elle connaît tant. Puis elle ouvrit le manuscrit et se mit à lire sans plus attendre. Quant à lui, il posa sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, en gardant un œil sur son fils, quelques mètres devant eux.

Quelques deux heures plus tard, elle referma le livre papier, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir, tellement émue par cette fin si touchante.

- Alors ?

- Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme fin. Rick … - elle se releva et se mit face à lui – finir comme ça, c'est tellement beau. Merci … Merci mille fois. Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau que je ne pouvais rêver, artistiquement parlant bien sûr. Ma mère serait là, elle … elle serait touchée d'avoir un rôle dans cette histoire,

- Tu as lu la dédicace ?

- Laquelle ? Je n'en ai pas vue.

- Regarde à la fin.

Elle ouvrit à la dernière page et ce qu'elle vit lui fit rater un battement de cœur.

« _A JB, parce que d'où elle est, elle peut être très fière de sa fille_ »

Une larme coula sur les joues de la jeune femme. Cette dédicace dépassait aussi tous ses rêves les plus fous. Sa mère dans un de ses livres. Irréel au premier abord mais concret ici bas.

« Merci ! » Fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à dire. Elle était tout simplement heureuse.

L'histoire ne le dira pas mais il se peut, que dans ce dernier roman, Nikki ait repris ses cours de droit et travaille finalement comme avocate au barreau de New-York. Un sacré clin d'œil à la mère de sa compagne. Un remerciement pour le supporter tous les jours.

Juste un retour des choses.


End file.
